La Esperanza Es Lo Ultimo Que Se Pierde
by EucliffeFics
Summary: -El amor a cada uno se da,ellos no pudieron aguantar sus sentimientos,se los dijieron,que pasa despues,un heredero Eucliffe?,un God Slayer de la luz nacido? Sting,perdido? Murio?


**~Sting Y Yukino~**

**La Esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde.**

-Suspiraba cada minuto de ese dia,ella estaba enamorada de ese chico que tanto le molestaba en el gremio,ese chico que no paraba de fastidiarla por ninguna razón o un simple motivo para poder explicarle sus pequeñas molestias,estaba enamorado de la chica?,no...no puede enamorarse,el es el tipico mujeriego de la cual todas aman,por ser simplemente un simple chico super sexy de un gremio un super fuerte,qué? Eso acaso llama la atención hoy en dia,pero lo que la chica no sabia simplemente que el chico mujeriego,la amaba solamente a ella,tenia un enamoramiento con ella desde que entro al gremio hace muy poco tiempo,el nombre del chico que le molestaba era tan facil como decir hola,su nombre Sting Eucliffe,el dragon blanco amado por todas pero por ella? Quien sabe,se pudo enamorar de ella y ella podía de el? Claro que ella estaba enamorada de el pero no podía decir simplemente sus sentimientos,tenia que hacue el le prometiera que ella era solamente para el,y ella para el,confesar esos sentimientos hacia el era algo de otro mundo,por que si la rechazaba para seguir con muchas mujeres a la vez,estaba claro que el era sexy,pero tenia un secreto que nadie solo sabia,solamente su mejor amigo y su exceed llamado lector...su secreto era solamente y simplemente que el era virgen despues de estar con tantas mujeres a la vez era algo raro en un chico como el,no o decia por que seria muy vergonzoso para el por que el queria hacerlo por primera vez con la chica que amaba,el nombre de la chica? Yukino Aguria...Maga celestial...esa chica tenia al Dragon slayer locamente enamorado por ella,ella pedia algo el decia muchas veces no pero terminaba haciendo todo a peticion de ella,tan facilmente,quien sabe si el chico se enamoro por que ella es simplemente diferentes a todas las chicas que habia conocido el Eucliffe en toda su vida de estar en Sabertooth,el queria estar con ella,queria darle su amor a esa chica que tanto suspiros le habia sacado,tantas lagrimas le ha sacado...¿Lagrimas? Si lagrimas...ella le conto la historia de que ella perdio su hermana a poca a edad,el chico le habia llegado cada palabra de esa historia al corazon,el tenia corazon solamente para esa chica,por que el no queria que nadie supiera sus debilidades asi que solamente se encierra en el mismo y su Exceed,pero el si era por el,gritaba al mundo sus mayores miedos por esa chica que estaba simplemente loco por ella, segun el solo fue amor a primera vista pero ella le corresponderia y la chica se preguntaba lo mismo,el le corresponderia tal como ella lo ama?,la engañaria una vez,su mayor temor,pero esos miedos se acaban al momento de estar cada uno en un cuarto encerrados sin salida y a oscuras,quien le habia hecho esa calamidad a esos chicos? El mejor amigo de Sting,Rogue,todo fue plan de sting de estar encerrados en ese cuarto los dos,ella solamente tenia una lenceria muy llamativa elegida por el mismo sting,y el Eucliffe conserva toda su ropa por que solamente fue su idea de todo,la idea de todo era confesarle a Yukino que la amaba profundamente pero todo se descontrolo al sentir que la chica lo abrazaba fuertemente pero el a abrazarla se da cuenta que la chica se habia desnudado ante el sin que el se fuera dado cuenta..esto se le estaba saliendo de las manos sin darse cuenta por que es un chico,no aguantaria tanto tiempo con lachica que ama desnuda y en sus brazos, y con las luces oscuras pero el era muy arrogante yorgulloso para admitir en ese momento que la amaba solo pensaba en el deseo que podia tener esa noche con ella alli desnuda ante sus brazos,pero suspiro profundamente y se quito la chaqueta para entregarsela a la chica por que estaba haciendo frio y ella le habia confesado que se habia quitado la lenceria por que era muy provocativa para un chico como el en sus condiciones,solo el chico se permitia respirar un poco para que no le viniera una ereccion muy fuerte que no se pueda quitar solo con agua,se quitaria follando con ella pero no lo haria hasta que el no tuviera el valor de decir sus sentimientos hacia ella pero por muy tonto que fuera el,no le iba a confesar nada por que su orgullo estaba en juego o mas que eso...su autoestima si es rechazado por esa chica que tanto ama o le gusta,la abrazaba y jugaba con el cabello de la chica buscando calmar sus hormonas pero no podia,sentialos pechos de la chica aplastados en sus pechos la cual le daban ganas de apretarlos sin ninguna piedad y besarlos hasta morir pero no lo haria por ser simplemente orgulloso..se daria una patada mental si la tocaba una vez mas,solamente opto por quitarse los pantalones para que la chica no se sienta que ella estaba desnuda y el no,asi ella se sentia mas comoda por algunas extraña razones,se sentia feliz...pero ya era hora de confesarle sus sentimientos asi que la chica opto por abrazarlo un poco mas es lo unico que su fuerzas le daban a el,no podia respirar casi,de la cercania que tenia a esa chica,estaba nerviosa,nunca lo admitiria mientras viva,lo unico que diria es que le gustaba esa chica solamente para el y unicamente para el,no podia verla hablando con otra chico que no fuera el, no podia verla hablando con su mejor amigo llamado Rogue,nisiquiera le gustaba que se abrazaban por que segun el Dragon slayer blanco le quedaba el olor de Rogue en ella y el solo puede olerla y que huela a el,si pudiera que un dragon slayer escoja solo una chica y se quede con ella para toda la vida, lo haria sin mirar atras,ver a otras cosas de su vida, como su primer enamoramiento, si esa chica no fue el primero pero ella el verdadero y el lo sabia y admitia,la primera chica fue una chica llamada minerva,que a nadie simplemente le caia bien, ni a Yukino,muchos me decian que yukino tenia envidia de ver a Minerva en mis brazos,si minerva fue novia del Dragon slayer,pero no duro mucho a causas de lo que le habia hecho a la chica de fairy tail, Si lucy Hearfilia,al chico le dio lastima,por que al ver la cara de natsu se pude ver a el gritando por Yukino,asi que opto por terminar con ella para poder evitar que ella lastimara sus sentimientos un poco mas por que desde ante le gustaba Yukino pero no tenia idea de sus sentimientos fueran asi por ella asi que fue novio de Minerva, ellos salieron en muchas revistas como los mejores novios de la prensa,nunca daban noticias malas a no ser que sea la Noticia que Minerva queria Relaciones Sexuales pero el Eucliffe siempre se negaba por que sentia en su corazon que solamente no podia hacerlo con ella,que con cualquier chica que no fuera ella por que esa chica se traia algo entre manos,queria destruir a Sting,se preguntan como? Destruyendo su imagen,Sting logro quitarse todo eso malo y pudo volver al Gremio sin que le dijieran que fue un mal novio con Minerva, Minerva habia dicho a la prensa que el la golpeaba cada dia que se equivocaba en una mision o en una entrevista para cualquier revista,sea o no fuera,Sting sabia que era mentira y los que lo conocian tambien,por que el por tan Arrogante y Egocentrico que fuera el chico,tenia unos muy grandes sentimientos hacia las personas de cualquier Gremio o Tipo,Sting trato de olvidar todo eso suspirando y apretando la chica en sus brazos,sintiéndose un poco debil,claro que estaba que esa chica era su debilidad y lo habia aceptado hace mucho tiempo,calmo su respiracion,la cual ya no era de deseo,era de amor por la chica,ella lo abrazo fuertemente tratando de decir,que nunca le soltara asi ella se lo pida nunca lo haga,trataba de decir a gritos que la cuidara,que sea su guardian privado,que sea todo lo que ella pueda pedir en chico,ella no queria al chico perfecto,lo queria solamente a el,ella tambien tenia una historia mala,la cual perdio a su hermana hace muchos años pero a tratado de superarla uniendose a un gremio por que ese gremio le habia inspirado desde hace años,ese gremio la ayudaba en todo,pero nunca supo si se enamoraria de uno de los mas fuertes de ese gremio,o de un Dragon Slayer, el Eucliffe no aguantaba mas estar asi con ella,queria tenerla para el solamente,ponerle un letrero que diga, "Propiedad de Sting Eucliffe,por favor mantenerse unos 20 metros de distancia de esta chica por que si me entero que la haz tocado,te buscas tu muerte". El era posesivo,eso a ella le encantaba pero quien daria el gran paso para que los dos se puedan dar el amor que se tienen cada uno de ellos, quien diria las grandes palabras que hacen nudos su boca sin poder decir nada,ella solo se emuto a decir que lo sentia por estar asi y abrazarlo de esa manera,el solo asintio un poco nervioso por que sabia que era el momento exacto para poder decirlo todo, tomo una bocada de aire muy grande y solto las grandes palabras que hace mucho tiempo no tenia el valor de decírselas en cara,preferia solo ver un poco de su cara por la poco luz que llegaba a la habitacion asi que simplemente le dijo las palabras como di le dijiera hola,dandole a decir a la chica que esta confiado y relajado era todo lo contrario como estaba por que el trataba de hacerse el fuerte el cual era pero de poder,no era fuerte para sentimientos como los que le daba a esa chica que le sacaba cada suspiro ,ella solamente asintio con su cabeza lentamente,el podia jurar que podia oler su sonrojo desde muy cerca,la chica estaba sonrojada por que ella sabia que el chico decia la verdad,ella lo espiaba en secreto,sin que se diera cuenta ella habia escuchado que el le gustaba pero ese dia fue el que paso todo los problemas con Minerva y se alejaron un poco hasta el dia de hoy,esa noche de los chicos estaban solo,paso de todo,cuerpos entregandose a otro,sintiendo placer de cada uno,ella estaba hundida en el placer que le daba el chico,no podian evitarlo,entregandose amor cada uno a la vez,se sentia en el aire,se podia escuchar de metros los gemidos de esa chica,y más que fue en una habitacion del gremio la cual ese gremio tiene otro Dragon Slayer,se sentiria incomodo pero no le importo,sabia que el iba a terminando en esa parte como se llamaba,relacionandose? No es mi punto simplemente,lo que no pudieron evitarse esos chicos era las consecuencias que se puede tener ella habia salido embarazada del chico,todo era felicidad hasta el dia del parto,la chica se moria poco a poco,no podia aguantar un feto como ese,si el bebe nacia,podia nacer el God Slayer de la Luz,un dios creado por un dragon slayer de la luz,el dragon santo,esa chica sufria cada segundo que sentia a ese niño dentro de ella,no podia aguantar la respiracion para que el dolor le pasaba...Sting no estaba a su lado para ayudarla en lo que necesitaba,Sting no sabia nisiquiera que ella estaba casi muriendose,donde estaba el chico? Pues normal,estaba de mision,y no solamente de misiones normales..una mision de 100 años,nunca pudo despedirse de el y mas con lo que la mando al hospital,ella sabia que no lo veria nunca mas por que agarro la mision mas dificil por su gran ego y arrogancia,el decia que podia terminar una mision de esa manera sin problemas,ella no rechazaba eso,pero pudo tomar una mision de Clase S,Para estar mas tranquila pero el no la escucho,se fue por los consejos de Minerva que no iban por bien,ella dijo que haga una mision de 100 años que lo haria por su gran poder pero ella sabia que lo del bebe solo que no quiso decirle nada para que se olvidara de ese niño que ella no queria vivo pero no importaba nada para ella,esa chica que sufrio demasiado para tenerlo sufrio mucho en el parto,lo tuvo en buen estado,ella sobrevivio por que le habian dicho que podria morir pero no lo hizo,no todo fue felicidad,el no estaba a su lado ni estaria cerca por muchos años o jamas estaba seguro de eso.

-Habian pasado 5 años de esos sucesos inesperados que le habian sucedido a la chica,ella aun tenia la fe que podria volver pero no lo hacia,pasaba cada año,ella ayudaba a todo el gremio,bueno a las chicas que les habian dejado sus novios o habian muerto,les daba apoyo como ella se apoyaba en la vida,por que se mantenia vida,por el niño,por que el dia que Sting se entero fue lo mas hermoso del mundo pero no todo dura para siempre,el me habia dicho que tenia un mal presentimiento sobre el mismo haci,que me hizo jurarle a mucha costa que lo cuidaria a toda maneras,que no dejara que nadie lo tocaba por que era el primer hijo de un Dragon slayer,y su primer hijo, Sting Junior Eucliffe Aguria,ella suspiraba hasta que un dia ella estaba jugando con el niño que ahora tenia 5 años recien cumplidos,al escuchar la puerta salio corriendo con la confianza que fuera el en su regreso pero no era,era unas personas que traian un sobre muy condecorado y me lo entregaron en mis manos un poco serios pero se retiraron,no podia respirar bien, su tension alteriar se alteraba,no sentia respirar bien asi que se sento en el mueble que estaba en la sala mientras su niño veia TV,Abrio el sobre con la mayor confianza que fuera una carta de Sting o una carta que habia cumplido su mision pero no habia llegado aun pero esta todo lo contrario..Era una carta de consuelo...El...El...Habia muerto? HABIA MUERTO EN LA MISION?,Murio en la mision que se suponia que no debia ir jamas...ella no podia con su alma, ahora era confirmado que se habia quedado sola ahora confirmado ante una carta de Sabertooth y del consejo magico,no sabia que hacer,lagrimas caian por sus mejillas sin poder comprender que pasaba,no podia hacer nada,abrazo a su hijo,lo unico que le quedaba de el,el Hijo de ellos era Rubio igual que su padre,nacio con la Magia de Dragon Slayer,nadie se la enseño,el la aprendio tan facilmente,ella no podia comprender cada palabra que habia muerto,no...NO habia muerto para a su hijo lo que quedaba de Sting para ella,salio al parque donde habia visto por primera vez Sting pero el no la vio,asi que ese parque le traia buenos recuerdos,sentia algo filoso en sus manos,era una navaja pequeña que tenia,la trataba de esconder,dejo a su hijo en el suelo y le dijo unas palabras que podrian dolerle...le habia dicho era debia cuidarse solo de alli ahora,se tenia que unir a Sabertooth y lo cuidara alguien de alli,las chicas que estaban solas por ...como estaba...con su chico muerto...- Se sento en columpio viendo a su hijo jugar con los demas y cada rato veia la navaja,buscando una respuesta,se mataba ahora mismo podria estar con Sting pero dejaria a su hijo alli,y romperia la Promesa que se tenian muchos minutos se hacia de tarde,y opto por tomar la navaja y pasarla por sus venas,pero antes que el filo de esa navaja tocara su piel algo brillante paso por alli quitandole la navaja,habia sido un poder de luz...no se cual podria ser,solo se que su hijo dominaba muy bien el Rugido,estaba orgullosa de su pequeño,pero ella no queria quedarse sola como lo hizo hace años con su hermana que se fue arrebatada lejos de ella sin ninguna piedad en absoluto...No comprendia que pasaba todavia la navaja callendo al piso lentamente cuando siente unos brazos que le rodean su espalda,lo unico que paso por su mente fue eso,pero era su hijo,se desiluciono un poco,estaba loca por volver a verlo de alguna forma,no podria evitar no pensar en el,po queria mentir,ella lo necesitaba,necesitaba sus caricias,su amor,tu olor,lo necesitaba todo de el,no podia evitar sentirse asi,asi que cargo a su niño, y caminaba por las calles de alli un poco asustada por que no sabia quien o que la seguia,estaba muy asustada,si le atacan no queria que su hijo usara su magia,le daria ventaja con sus espiritu si los querian matar...que corriera lejos,sigue aumentando la velocidad de sus pasos,sentia como se podia acercar la persona que los queria muertos o hacerle daño a su hijo no lo permitiria, al entrar a su departamento sintio como alguien estaba por la ventana,camino hacia ella con la llave de Piscis en mano para no sentirse insegura,eso se lo habia explicado Sting,atenta a la situacion por si el no estaba,el la habia enseñado a defenderse...el sabia acaso que el podria morir..o tenia que tomar esa mision,respiraba agitada al ver esa persona sentada en un sillon con la ropa un poco rota y algunos moretones y rasguños en su cuerpo,muy lastimada,esa persona que le sacaba sonrisas a casa rato,verla en ese estado no era facil,verda debil y lastimada,solo pudo soltar lagrimas a verla y soltar la llave de piscis al suelo para correr a abrazar a la persona que tanto extraño y no pudo evitar por que ella lo espero tantas veces,habia vuelvo Sting con vida,sano y salvo como ella lo queria,solo le dio tiempo de preguntarle por que habia tomado esa mision,el solo pudo besarla fuertemente pero antes de besarla le dijo,Te extrañe...ese beso tuvo mucha pasion acumulada en ellos pero ella lo paro al instante por que ella sabia que su hijo estaba alli y los podia mirar de esa forma que no le gustaria nada,veia cada detalle y golpes en su cara buscando una respuesta a lo que habia ocurrido pero no consiguio ninguna,solo pudo decir con temblor notable en su voz. ¿Quieres Conocer a la persona que me ha ayudado seguir con Vida? Ella sonreia mucho no podia evitarlo,quien se lo negaba,pues el no lo haria,en ese momento sting no pudo evitar que soltar unas cuantas lagrimas pero se las chico por su arrogancia que aun no se iba, no habia cambiado,gracias a todo...Solo podia decir que ese momento esta perfecto,Sting abrazando a su hijo,ella sonriendo,eran cosas que pasan de la vida,era un sentimiento perfecto,era un amor raro,era un amor muy apasionado,era una familia pero no de las normales,no duro mucho el tiempo para que ellos se casaran,ahora tienen una gran vida por delante juntos,nadie pudo evitarlo ni el tiempo pueden evitar el amor por una persona que se le tiene desde mucho tiempo, un amor verdadero, un amor que solo ella podia conseguir ante el, un amor que el tiempo ni las malas acciones pudo romper,todo era deseado,el lucho por completar esa mision que era derrotar a Acnologia,duro mucho tiempo pero lo logro...estaba a su lado,ella estaba loca por el y el por ella,solo ella podia desear que ese momento durara por siempre,ese momento para ella era perfecto,el no podia sentirse mas amado por una persona,el le habia entregado su debilidad para que ahora tenga...dos debilidades,Sting J Y Yukino,el nombre de sus debilidades,el tenia miedo pero podria matar por ellos,el sabia que ese momento era para que desde que habia dicho te amo el dia que se entregaron cada uno ese momento de deseo esa noche oscura,todo ese placer para ser esta felicidad que estaba viviendo hoy en persona,solo le podria decir al mundo que...LA ESPERANZA ES LO ULTIMO QUE SE PIERDA. Nunca la perdi y tuve lo que mereci..tengo a Sting ahora vivo,sano a mi lado que es lo mas importante,tenerlo conmigo y que me ame como yo a el lo hago cada dia.

Ahora,espero que les haya gustado el Fic,dure dos noches haciendolo por que me estaba matando por meter cada parte que mi cabeza creo esta hermosa historia,espero que les guste,y por favor dejen Reviews esos son gratis, para aclarar todo en una sola parte, este es mi primer FanFic,lo quise hacer de mi pareja favorita de Fairy tail aunque no sea oficial para mi Sting es de Yukino o de Lucy,solo digo eso,y pues, la historia da muchos giros por que mi mente estaba asi cuando la escribia,tenia tanta imaginancion que no sabia que meteler a la historia por que se me presentaban 3 ideas por parte que hacia y no sabia si editar o no asi que ese fue el ultimo edito que le hice y me lo lei, me ha encantado por que este es el primer fanfic que llega hasta muchos años de alergo y pues me encantaria que me dijieran como me quedo para hacer otro,por favor dejen que pareja hago el proximo y pues veo como me invento para que quede tan genial como me ha salido esta tan aidjoaijdoiajo 3


End file.
